Bowser (JSSB)
Bowser is an unlockable playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Super Mario universe. In his debut game, Super Mario Bros., Bowser was introduced as a warlock who captured Peach and transformed members of the Toad species into blocks. Bowser has since made many appearances in the Super Mario series, often as the main antagonist, but has also made some playable appearances, as was the case with Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Super Paper Mario, among others. Bowser's special moves are based on his abilities within Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Bowser is voiced by Kenny James, who has been portraying Bowser since 2007. Bowser is one of the characters capable of wall-jumping, as well as crawling. He does the latter on all-fours, crawling just as the Koopa Troopas originally did. Category:Characters Capable of Crawling (JSSB) Category:Characters Capable of Wall Jumping (JSSB) Movesets Origins Bowser's neutral special attack is the Fire Breath, which he has exhibited the power to use in many Super Mario installments, including Super Mario Bros.. In Super Mario Bros., Bowser would fire small flames across the entirety of the castle stages. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story gave Bowser various new abilities, many of which he uses as attacks in Super Smash Bros.. In the beginning of the game, Bowser is sold a Lucky Mushroom by a shady salesman, later revealed to be Fawful. This Mushroom gives Bowser the ability to inhale people and objects in a manor similar to Kirby. Bowser inhales Mario, Luigi, Peach and the Toads, allowing Fawful to easily conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser aids Mario and Luigi to save the Mushroom Kingdom, and in doing so learns various abilities he can use in the overworld. Three of these abilities can be used in Super Smash Bros.. After Mario and Luigi defeat Durmite in Bowser's nerve cluster, he is granted the ability to use the Sliding Haymaker to travel across gaps and destroy large rocks. Once Mario and Luigi cure Bowser of his back pain by drilling into a strange spot in his lumbar nook, Bowser is able to use the Spike Ball ability, allowing him to roll around and climb walls of dirt. Finally, once the Mario Bros. defeat Wisdurm in the energy hold, Bowser is granted the ability to Body Slam by jumping upwards and slamming down while in his shell. All four abilities from Bowser's Inside Story act the same, or similar, in Super Smash Bros.. In Super Mario World, Bowser uses a strange machine during his final boss fight on Bowser's Castle's roof. This machine is known as the Koopa Clown Car. Bowser later uses this vehicle in Paper Mario, and by the Koopalings in New Super Mario Bros. 2. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Bowser appears as the final boss, protecting Princess Peach from her saviour, in the interior of an airship. During his boss fight, Bowser attacks with several ground pounds that destroy the blocks that make up the ground. The exact same attack is used by Bowser in Super Smash Bros. under the name of Bowser Bomb. Bowser's secondary down special move is False Counter. In Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser creates "False Bowsers" with his magic, which are enemies disguised as Bowser. The False Bowser used in the Super Smash Bros. attack is based off it's appearance in Super Mario 3D Land, and they have Tanooki tails in place of Bowser's reptilian one. The punch Bowser uses to counterattack is similar to the punches Bowser uses to attack with in the Mario & Luigi series. Bowser's Final Smash has him transform into Dark Bowser from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (right). Dark Bowser was created from the Dark Star having gathered Bowser's DNA, and inhaled Dark Fawful. He uses the stronger versions of the same attacks as Bowser does, who battles him in the penultimate boss battle of the game, though with darkness effects. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Bowser slowly walks in from the background with a laugh. This is a reference to how Bowser appears before his boss fights in Super Mario 64. Victory Poses Bowser's victory theme is the Bowser defeat fanfare from Super Mario Bros. played on an electric guitar. Bowser holds the camera while he wiggles his finger in a shameful demeanour. This is a reference to one of his win animations from Mario Golf: World Tour. Bowser breaths five fireballs in a large arc, before laughing maniacally. The first part of his victory pose is based on one of his attacks from New Super Mario Bros.. Bowser breaks out in a dance. This dance is the exact one that he does during his battle in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. Taunts Bowser's Up Taunt has him jump up and down in a taunting manor. This is a reference to the animation he does in Mario Party when excited. Bowser's Side Taunt has him cross his arms and stomp his foot in an impatient manor. This is a reference to his stage clear sprite from Tetris Attack. Bowser's Down Taunt has him lift his hand up before slicing down, cutting the air and leaving rays of light. The way he does this is a reference to his artwork from both Super Mario 64 DS and Fortune Street. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Bowser has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Bowser's first recolour gives him a blue torso, arms, legs and head. His horns and shell spikes are somewhat darker in colour as well, as is his hair. This is a reference to one of Bowser's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Bowser's second recolour gives him a red torso, arms, legs and head. His horns and shell spikes become grey, as does the spot on his stomach and his jaw. His shell also becomes a dark red colour, and his hair yellow. This is a reference to one of Bowser's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Bowser's third recolour gives him a dark green torso, arms, legs and head. His jaw and stomach become a darker yellow colour, and his spikes and horns a white. This is a reference to one of Bowser's palette swaps from Mario Golf. Bowser's fourth recolour gives him a yellow torso, arms, legs and a brown head. His hair becomes a bright yellow while his shell purple. His body colours slightly resemble the Golden Bowser statues from Super Mario World. Bowser's fifth recolour gives him a pale green shell with a purple torso, arms, legs and head. His hair also becomes a darker purple and his horns and shell spikes a white colour. This is a reference to how Bowser appears when poisoned in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Bowser's sixth recolour gives him a blue head, with a darker blue shell and darker yellow torso, arms and legs. His hair also becomes a black colour to reference his appearance as Dark Bowser. Bowser's seventh, and final, recolour gives him a blue torso, arms and legs, with cyan horns and shell spikes. His shell is dark green, as is his stomach, while his hair a bright yellow and jaw a paler blue. This is a reference to Bowser's original appearance from Super Mario Bros. Bowser's first special outfit has him wearing a white button-up shirt, beige pants and a white and brown spotted jacket. His red hair is combed over and he wears black glasses over his eyes in a reference to the New Nintendo 3DS Kisekae Plate promos. Bowser's second special outfit has him completely change his appearance to be of a green colour, with a new yellow crown resting atop his head. He takes on a more reptilian appearance with emphasized scales and a snake-like tail. He also does not have hair, to make him look exactly as he does in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/0/0b/ValiantComics-Bowser.JPG "Nintendo Comics System"] comic series and DiC animated series. Bowser's third, and final, special outfit changes Bowser into his Dry Bowser form. Bowser's skin burns away, giving him a skeletal figure. Additionally, his hair becomes a single group of bright red spikes, resembling Bowser Jr.'s. *************************